Willing to Die
Willing to Die is a hidden track on the 2015 album, Blood to Bone. It features the rappers Logic and Suffa of Hilltop Hoods. Lyrics (Sampled) Be my woman, gal, I'll Be your man Be my woman, gal, I'll Be your man Be my woman, gal, I'll Be your man Be my woman, gal, I'll Be your man 1: Suffa At the thought of losing you I chewed my nail right down to the cuticle And it's a pain so beautiful I hurled my lunch right down in the cubicle And how do I put this We leave a trail of mistakes in a wake like footprints Good kids, mad world But got a feelin' we're making it through, well then I'm waiting for you Girl Gin Wigmore You can take my man, you can take my heart I'll be ready and waiting for you here In the streets I live, for the home I have I am ready and willing to die You can take my man, can take my heart I'll be ready and waiting for you here In the streets I live, in the home I have I am ready and willing to die 2: Logic Living In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida, the leader driven By more than money and women, I'm giving what I wasn't They love it, nothing above it, I'm ready to covet and rub it in At the end of the world, looking for love again Young visionary, their vision vary on the contrary I'm buried alive just trying to feel the vibe While they're trying to fill the void, young, up-and-coming I was unemployed Now my name is something that they just cannot avoid Gin Wigmore You can take my man, you can take my heart I'll be ready and waiting for you here In the streets I live, for the home I have I am ready and willing to die You can take my man, can take my heart I'll be ready and waiting for you here In the streets I live, in the home I have I am ready and willing to die (Sampled) Be my woman, gal, I'll Be your man Be my woman, gal, I'll Be your man Gin Wigmore You can take my man, you can take my heart I'll be ready and waiting for you here In the streets I live, for the home I have I am ready and willing to die You can take my man, can take my heart I'll be ready and waiting for you here In the streets I live, in the home I have I am ready and willing to die Analysis This promotional single proceeded Gin Wigmore’s third studio album, Blood to Bone. “Willing to Die” features guest verses from Suffa (one of the two MCs of the Hilltop Hoods) and Logic. Throughout the song a prominent sample of Alan Lomax’s “Rosie” is utilized, a sample which at this tracks time of release had been recently used by David Guetta for his then latest single “Hey Mama”. This excerpt was sampled from a 1947 recording of an African-American prison work song titled “Rosie”. The song was composed within the walls of the Mississippi State Penitentiary, and was sung by the prisoners during their time in the Parchman work camp. Alan Lomax recorded the prisoner’s singing this song upon visiting the prisoner in search of “songs that might not have been touched by the outside world.” This song speaks to our personal lives, typically consisting of sparing successes and countless “mistakes”, both leaving an imprint on the world. Category:Gin Wigmore Songs Category:Suffa Songs Category:Logic Songs Category:Blood to Bone Category:2015 Category:Hip-hop